


It All Comes Back

by graytheglowinggay



Series: Marliza Oneshots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Maria needs to be protected at all costs, Maria third-person POV, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: "James was going to find them. She knew it. She was a fool to think that she had evaded him for this long. She let out a hollow laugh. 'It all comes back', she thought bitterly."Maria and Eliza have been together for a couple months, and the two of them are happy. However, the demons of Maria's past continue to haunt her, and, one night, the memories return.(this is the second Marliza oneshot that I've written. To see how they got together, you can read my first oneshot, "Spin the Bottle- a Marliza Oneshot", however, you can still understand the story without it)





	

It was Friday afternoon, and Maria Lewis had been home from work for about a half hour. She was sitting on the couch in the living room, not-so-patiently waiting for her girlfriend Eliza Schuyler to get back from her job at the coffee shop that she ran with her sisters. When the two of them were looking to move in together, they had purposefully chosen an apartment that was close to the café so Eliza wouldn’t need to drive to work. Their new place was quite a ways away from Maria’s old apartment, but she didn’t mind. It felt good to start over. Maria picked her phone up off of the table and checked to see if Eliza had sent her a text. Nothing. _What’re we gonna do when Eliza gets home?_ she thought to herself as she set her phone back down on the table. Eliza was usually pretty tired when she came home on Fridays, and as such Friday night were usually a more laid back affair. At least she didn’t have to wake up so early on the weekends. As she was lost in thought, she didn’t notice that Eliza was home until she said something.

“Hey sweetie.” Eliza said, closing the front door behind her.

“Hey.” Maria replied, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek, and stepped back to see what Eliza was wearing that day.

As Eliza always had to wake up very early to get to the café in time for the morning rush, Maria usually woke up after her girlfriend had already left the house. She saw that Eliza was wearing a blue floral dress that came down to just above her knees with a white cardigan thrown over it, and matching blue kitten heels. Her long brown hair was styled into a loose braid, and a few fallen strands framed her face.

Seeing how put together Eliza was made Maria take stock of her own outfit. Oversized red sweater. Gray leggings. Black high-top sneakers. Messy bun. At least she had put on lipstick. Normally she would never let herself be seen in public in such a lazy outfit, but considering that it was a Friday she figured that nobody gave a damn.

“You know, I’d say that you look hot today, but I don’t need to state the obvious.” Maria said, sitting back down on the couch.

Eliza kicked off her shoes, removed her cardigan, and sat down on top of Maria, straddling her. She took the hair tie out of her hair. “How about now?” she asked, looking at her girlfriend and smirking.

“Well, I’d say that you look pretty damn fine right now.” Maria murmured, sliding her hands up Eliza’s back and pulling her in close. Eliza put her hands on either side of Maria’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. They’d been together for over two months now, and Maria still never got tired of kissing Eliza. Ignoring any need for food or sleep, the two of them could have spent all of their time making out and that would be entertainment enough. Maria let her hair down and then slid her hands down to feel Eliza’s ass, unzipping the back of her dress along the way. The sleeveless straps of the dress fell off of Eliza’s shoulders, exposing the straps of her lacy white bra. Eliza looked Maria in the eye, removed the straps of the dress completely, and quickly removed her girlfriend’s sweater in one quick motion. She then pushed Maria so she landed laying down on the couch with Eliza on top of her. Eliza then started raining kisses on her neck and collarbones. Maybe this night wouldn’t be so lazy after all.

* * *

 

_“Why are you dressing like that? You look like a slut!”_

_She’s wearing a long burgundy cocktail dress, sleeveless, with blood-red accents. Her hair is up in an elaborate ‘do and her eyes are done up with gold eyeshadow._

_“What makes me a slut?”_

_“You know how they look at you. The guys_ and _the girls. I can’t have you going out looking like that.”_

_“There’s nothing wrong with this dress.”_

_“No. You’re right. There’s nothing wrong with that dress. There’s something wrong with_ you _.”_

_“What?”_

_“You heard me right. No girl of mine is going out looking like_ that _. Especially when she’s_ you. _”_

_“What’s wrong with me?”_

_“Are you talking back to me, Missy?”_

_“No!”_

_“You’re still talking!”_

_“I--”_

_He slaps her. As his hand makes contact, you can see the fear in her eyes. No shock, though. This isn’t an unusual occurrence._

_“Don’t talk to me like that, bitch! You’re going to get changed right now or you’re gonna get what’s coming to you.”_

_She obliges. She knows better than to test him. She’s seen what he can do._

* * *

 

Maria woke up from the dream in a cold sweat, her heart racing. She frantically looked around the bedroom, looking for James, before realizing that she didn’t live with him anymore. She lived with Eliza. _Eliza_ . James was going to find them. She knew it. She was a fool to think that she had evaded him for this long. She let out a hollow laugh. _It all comes back_ , she thought bitterly.

She got up out of the bed and walked to their bathroom. She went to the faucet and turned on the cold water, splashing some of it on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was entirely naked, and she could still see the scars. From James and from herself. She created her own pain to try to escape, but the bliss never lasted long, and when James found out, he punished her more than the blades ever could. She looked back at herself in the mirror, hyperaware of every imperfection, every flaw.

“ _Bitch._ ” she said to herself. That was his favorite name for her, she supposed. Eventually, almost every sentence he said to her included that word in some place or another. She supposed that was what he thought of her. She was just another bitch that needed to be kept in line. She laughed again. Maybe what he said was true. She fell to her knees on the ground. If she was a bitch with him, what was she without? Nothing. _Maybe I should call him again_ , she supposed. She was probably remembering him wrong. He couldn’t have been _that_ bad. She felt tears, hot and wet, start running down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Eliza came into the room. She was only wearing a thin nightgown that she had probably hastily thrown on. “Maria,” she said in a soft, hushed voice. “Sweetie, where did you go?”

“He’s gonna find us, ‘Liza. He’s gonna find us, and he’s gonna hurt us both.” Maria said. Her heart started pounding faster again.

For a moment, Eliza looked confused, and then her eyes widened with realization. “Reynolds,” she said, her voice more thought than word. She paused, and kneeled on the floor next to Maria. “Baby, he can’t hurt you. You’re with me.”

“No. He’ll find us. He doesn’t care what it’ll take. You saw him just as well as I did when we left that courtroom.” Maria said, visibly shaking.

“Maria, listen to me.” Eliza said, taking Maria’s hands into her own. “James Reynolds isn’t gonna get to you. Ever. Not just because of me, but because of Alex and John and Herc and Laf and Angelica and Peggy and lots more. We all care so, so much about you, and we want to keep you safe. Even if Reynolds does find us, he won’t be able to hurt you, because we’ll all be standing in his way. It may not seem like it sometimes, what with all of the bickering between everyone in our group, but if something happens, all of us will stand together. For you. For us.”

Maria felt her heartbeat slowly falling back down to normal. “What if they can’t help us?”

“Then I’ll fight him off myself. I love you so, so much, and I’m never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again.” Eliza replied. She then pulled Maria into a hug, which lasted for several minutes. “Now come on. Let’s go back to sleep.”

Eliza helped Maria back to her feet, and then guided the two of them back to their bedroom. Maria got back in the bed while Eliza took off her nightgown. The two of them snuggled close, taking in the comforting warmth of each other’s presence. Eliza softly pressed a kiss to Maria’s forehead, and Maria smiled. Sometimes, that was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading! I realize that I've posted two stories within pretty rapid succession, but that will slow down as time goes on. I have a couple more oneshots in the works right now (some of them are Hamilton, and some of them aren't), and hopefully I'll get work done on those over the weekend. I also have an idea for a longer, multi-chapter fanfic that I've already started work on (hint: it involves Jeffmads and a medieval setting), and when I have it done, you will know.


End file.
